plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsumi Alaina Shinomori
Katsumi Alaina Shinomori is a character on Plagued. She was created Jun. 2nd, 2012 by Freya. She is the official Reaver of Rebecca Personality Kat never really grew up. She is very child-like, laughs frequently, enjoys sweets and cute things, and loves playing games. She fits a Lolita personality perfectly: petite, cute, charming, and sweet. This makes her very charming and she can easily trick people because of her cuteness. Normally, the Reaver is very sweet and even cuddly, acting like a kitten, but she is insane and can snap quickly, which is often triggered by shouting. Anyone that yells or shouts (at her usually), she will panic and try to kill them in rage (if it would be her Overmind, she would probably start to cry and breakdown.) But normally she kills for fun and the fascination she has for blood and death. She is psychotic; the female cannot relate to other people’s emotions and only cares about herself and the things she loves (this would include her Overmind, which is the only thing she puts before herself and whom she would love compassionately.) With her Overmind, Katsumi would be extremely faithful and loyal. She would want to be with him/her primarily and would only leave his/her side if 1) she was ordered to, 2)she felt the strong desire to play (a.k.a. kill people for blood, play cello, sing, dance, etc.),3) wanted to get more dresses or sweets and her Overmind wouldn't go with her, or 4) if she went berserk. Katsumi would always be gentle with her master and would practically worship him or her. She would see him/her as her savior from the asylum and for giving her her new strength. The Reaver would act almost childish and always sweet around the Overmind as well, wanting him/her to see her in a good light and to please her master. History From a young age, it was clear there was something wrong with Katsumi. The girl was fascinated with blood and as a child she tortured and killed small animals, after only minutes before playing with them happily. She was originally raised in France and England (switching homes) with her English and French mother and Japanese father before they moved to America when she was eight. The move occurred because Katsumi’s love for blood developed further and she was killing animals and pets at a rate where a lot of gossip was spreading around about her and her family. She never really matured past the age of five years old due to an underdevelopment of the frontal lobe of the brain. This was caused by an injury that occurred when she was about four where she tripped and hit the front of her head on a concrete sidewalk. The girl was hospitalized but was later deemed fit to go home after recovery. It is also important to note that when she was three, her mother began teaching her daughter how to play the cello. Besides blood, it and singing are her other deep loves. When Katsumi was ten, she was playing with one of the school children in a park and killed the small boy by stabbing him with a kitchen knife she brought with her. She enjoyed watching him bleed out and played with the corpse and blood for a couple of hours. Realizing that her parents would be unhappy about her killing the kid, considering their reactions to her killing animals, she hid the body and cleaned herself up before her parents arrived home. The girl felt no remorse for the murder. If anything, she found it entertaining and liked how much more blood he contained than little animals. Over the course of a couple of years, she killed three other children. When she was twelve, her mother was perusing through Kat’s belongings after a cello lesson and found out about the children she killed (from finding locks of hair and little tubes of blood she kept as reminders of the fun she had with them.)Her mother started yelling at her and this made Katsumi panic and become frightened. She hated the shouting and, as the mom shook her daughter, Katsumi broke free, grabbed one of the knives she kept hidden in her room, and stabbed her in the stomach as the mom was rushing towards her. The wound was very deep and the woman bled out. While staring at the corpse, she was not sure how to feel. But she quickly did not care when she saw the amount of blood her mother held. She proceeded to kill her younger brother and sister, saying they were playing a game of hide and seek and slitting their throats in their hiding spots when she found them. When her father returned home after work and found the bodies, he started to panic and grieve. The girl went to her father and claimed she had had fun playing with her siblings, although it was accidental with her mother. The father went after her and Katsumi grabbed the passed down family katana which was prized by her dad and killed him. The police arrived after receiving a call from a neighbor complaining about the commotion. They found her dancing with the dead body of her youngest sibling, the bodies cut up and blood covering the walls, her entire form, and nearly every surface. Because she was so young, Katsumi was placed in a mental hospital where she was raised for the remainder of her human life. She had to spend much of her time in isolation because, while she normally was sweet and playful, she would randomly snap and severely injure and attempt to kill other patients to add to her fun. Her hatred for hospitals, doctors, and medicine came from a certain doctor who liked to pump her full of different medications that made her like a vegetable and she had experiments done to her (like different forms of “therapy” such as shock therapy, etc.) During this time, the only thing she could find solace in (when she wasn’t too fucked up from the meds) was playing her pure white cello. It is at the institute that she was turned into a Reaver. She gladly accepted the offer, being offered freedom from the hospital and the opportunity to kill again and to play with her precious blood. Now she will gladly serve whoever is her Overmind and kill humans and Vampyres for fun and to play with their blood. Category:Reavers Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Females